Parfum
by Witch Mix
Summary: Lambo, a sus 19 años, esperaba tener un cumpleaños relativamente normal. Lastima que no contó con un regalo de cumpleaños obra del Da Vinci del nuevo siglo.


_**Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano.**_

 _ **Muy buenas a todos. Soy Witch Mix y les traigo una especie de continuación del año pasado por el cumpleaños de Lambo.**_

 _ **La idea del shot se la debo a Myruru Nayuri, porque sin ella puede que no hubiese logrado esto a tiempo. sonara a publicidad, pero no se arrepentirán de leer sus fanfics, en especial si les gusta el fem!.**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar, espero gocen de la lectura**_

* * *

Un año, un miserable año había pasado desde los acontecimientos durante el cumpleaños del Bovino. Aun podía sentir los dolorosos golpes que le había dado esa maldita versión soldado de Zelda o como se llame.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, tranquilamente se pudo haber creado un liquido especial para poder dejar de sentir dolores innecesarios ¡Pero con un demonio, el era un científico, no un mago! Pero aun así, la desgracia no se detuvo ahí.

En vista de que el chismoso becerro lo delató, su imagen había empeorado aun más ante la Vongola. No crean que le importa, le vale caca de caballo, pero bueno, le pusieron muchos limites desde entonces ¡No podía ir al mercado chino en paz! ¿Saben que se siente que el relajado Fon te mire como escoria? Es horrible.

Por ese motivo no dudo en crear, lo que en sus palabras, es el perfume perfecto. Las fragancias más exquisitas combinadas para crear una única y perfecta fragancia, sin errores, que a nadie le disgustara, con el poder de atraer cualquier pollita que le interesase. Aunque claro que esto último no es valido, contando el chisme que le dijo el sicario con respecto a como termino su propio cumpleaños. Dios, como lo odiaba.

Pero siguiendo con su bello y hermoso, asombroso, inigualable, esplendido ¡Magnifico, único, mega fantástico! ¡Increíble!... Pasaba demasiado tiempo con el joven Rokudo… Pero eso no quitaba que no decía ninguna mentira.

Ahora, quizás haya sido un error poner el perfume en el mismo frasco que sus 800 experimentos del mismo color que el liquido, y es por eso que compro un bello frasco donde ponerlo, solo dejaría un momento el perfume junto a los otros frascos, el era el Da Vinci del nuevo siglo, imposible no identificarlo.

-Una ida y vuelta por un bello frasco después-

Si Da Vinci estuviese vivo, ya se habría ganado un buen par de puñetazos por su parte. Así es, no recordaba cual tubito era el que poseía su regalo de cumpleaños hacia el debilucho de los Vongola. Se quería matar, o peor, si no entregaba nada, el Vongola lider lo mataría a él.

Ok, ok, no se pondría nervioso. Simplemente olería los que creyera que puede el que contenga el perfume, nada grave. Solo espera no oler el cual tenía vomito. Larga historia, no les interesa.

Después de mucho pensarlo, solo tenía dos candidatos. Uno era el dichoso perfume, y el otro era el frasco donde contenia hormonas homosexuales, y sin duda el mejor olor sería el dichoso perfume, una hormona no podía oler tan bien. Y sin más, olió uno.

Una hermosa fragancia, podía sentir un coro de ángeles cantándole en el odio al tiempo que sus fosas nasales respiraban aquel aroma tan sublime.

Ahora el otro.

Al aspirarlo, no supo que le paso. Ahora no solo era un coro, sino que era el propio dios quien le dedicaba una canción en un recital lleno de gente. Y eso que él no creía en dios.

Sí, sin duda alguna ese tenía que ser el perfume que le fabricó al mocoso, no cabía duda de ellos. Tomó el frasco que había comprado y vertió el liquido dentro, y admiro, colocándolo en una pequeña cajita y envolviéndola con un torpe listón (nadie debía enterarse que había campos que francamente el no podía dominar) y fue directo a la luz solar para darle el regalo y que lo dejen en paz.

* * *

Ya en la superficie con la mugrosa humanidad, Verde se cuestiono seriamente que primero debió haberse cuestionado donde se podría encontrar el malcriado Vongola. O simplemente pudo haberlo mandado por correo. No, tenía que dárselo cara a cara, para que todos viesen que el era más amable que Jesús (en el cual no creía) y que lo dejasen de joder de una buena vez. Extrañaba comprar el cereal en paz.

Pero que veía venir por allá… cargando un montón de bolsas de diferentes tiendas al lado de un jovencito. No puede ser… ¡Era una conveniencia de la trama!... No, solo era Skull al lado de Lambo, aburrido. Pero ya que estaba, aprovecharía para entregar el regalo e irse de nuevo a su laboratorio.

Al parecer su presencia no era bien recibida, porque inmediatamente el Bovino se puso detrás del corredor de motocicletas al tiempo que este le miraba impresionado.

 **-¿De compras con tu pareja, cumpleañero?-** esa frase hizo que el cobarde de ya 19 años saliese de su escondite para enfrentar cara a cara al científico loco.

- **Yare yare-** comenzó a hablar Lambo con un tono cansado **-¿Se puede saber que quieres?-.**

- ** _Vaya, al parecer alguien sigue rencoroso por sucesos que pasaron como hace 365 días atrás, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer._** **Elemental, mi no querido ser que alaban los hindúes, yo, el gran Verde, te voy a honrar con uno de mis más grandes inventos y me atrevo a decir que el más perfecto. Te presento mi regalo, un perfume artesanal-.** Y como si fuese a mostrar lo mejor del universo, hizo movimientos con las manos antes las caras de orto de Lambo y Skull, y finalmente reveló la cajita, tiró del listón e hizo que el frasco de perfume saliese a la luz.

- **Un perfume…-** no malinterpreten, no es que Lambo sea un malagradecido o que lo educaron mal. Simplemente tiene que ser despectivo porque:

1_ Es Verde.

2_ Quien sabe que le pudo haber echo si Colonello no lo hubiese salvado.

3_ Es Verde.

4_ De pequeño lo torturó.

Y 5 pero no menos importante, es Verde.

Nada bueno podía salir de aquello, pero admitía que el frasco era hermoso, a pesar de tener un diseño bastante femenino para su gusto.

 **-No se que decir… Gracias, es un lindo detalle de tu parte-.** Porque ante todo, uno debe tener diplomacia **-Aunque ciertamente los hombres usamos colonia-.**

 **-¿¡Y a mi que me importan sus limitaciones estupidas respecto a los géneros!? ¡Tómalo o déjalo!-.**

 **-Yare… Está bien, lo tomo. Gracias, nuevamente-**

 **-Sí, sí, sí, lo que sea. Ten un buen día-.** Y con eso dicho, presionó un botón a lo James Bond y se hundió en la tierra gracias a una plataforma.

Cuando Verde desapareció de escena, Lambo finalmente le digirió la mirada al olvidado Skull, que a todo esto no había tenido un mísero dialogo y se quedo como pelotudo sosteniendo las bolsas del cumpleañeros. Y de seguro se preguntan que como termino así, y si no lo hacen pues les contare de todas formas. Debido a los actos cometidos el año pasado, ciertamente el gran Skull no podía permitirse que alguien tuviese una mala mirada de él, así que como regalo de cumpleaños, Skull se ofreció a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer gracias a años de experiencia. Un esclavo.

Claro esta que al principio Lambo se había negado, el no era ningún Arcobaleno como para hacer semejante cosa, pero Skull le insistió tanto que terminó cediendo ante la versión motociclista de Marilyn Manson. Y por eso estaban de compras, digamos que Lambo había tenido una mañana bastante particular. Primero porque todos se habían marchado, sin dejarle una mísera nota ¡Ni siquiera Tsuna, el hombre que si pudiera le diría que fue él quien lo dio a luz! Pero no, en cuanto a felicitaciones, lo único que recibió fue un sobre lleno de dinero por parte de su querida familia Bovino, que le aconsejaban que se lo gastase en putas.

Claramente se notaba con que familia estuvo viviendo desde los 5 años.

Pero eso no le importaba, el dinero se lo fue gastando en toda aquella prenda que le parecía absolutamente hermosa, y por supuesto, todas tenían un ligero estampado de vaca que lo identificase, como amaba a las vacas. Y que Skull cargase todo, solo le dejaba más oportunidad de comprar más y más.

Pero algo le perturbó su festividad, y ese algo era nada más y nada menos que el regalo que le había entregado Verde. Aquel frasco demasiado femenino, con el mecanismo de tener que apretar una bolita felpuda para que salga el aroma lo dejaba enteramente extrañado, pero bueno, solo le quedaba probarlo para verificar.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que el perfume hiciese el trabajo de bañarlo en un nuevo y exquisito aroma. Debía admitir que era exquisito, mucho mejor que otras colonias que se puso en el pasado. Olía como a Reborn, una fragancia autentica y extravagante.

 **-¿Qué opinas, Skull? ¿Me queda bien?-** Lambo se había girado al de cabellos teñidos (porque a pesar de ser anime, era re obvio que eran teñidos), más este no tenía ningún tipo de reacción, solo se quedo allí en silencio, mirándolo como si Lambo tuviese la cara de un Calamardo hermoso y sensual, rodeado de pétalos de rosas y el fondo brillante.

Algo en el motociclista reaccionó y Lambo se alertó en cuanto el susodicho soltó las bolsas y lo miró con ojos depravadores, como animal salvaje en estado de celo. Ya hasta parecía que el hombre tenía colmillos. Lambo estaba más aterrado que aquella vez que se perdió en un centro comercial como dos veces y Tsuna llamó al SWAT con tal de que lo salven de un pelotero. Hay fechas que marcan a uno, pero eso no importaba, importaba que Lambo trato de huir pero que Skull fue más rápido agarrándolo por los antebrazos, prohibiéndole el escape, para que de un momento a otro, su camisa verde fuese arrancada revelando su algo trabajado pecho y músculos. Lambo grito de la forma más femenina que te puedas imaginar, y sin meditarlo, le pego una fuerte patada en la entrepierna a Skull para luego voltearlo, agarrarlo y hacerle una suplex.

Luego de eso agarró su teléfono y se tomo una selfie con el cuerpo, más su alegría no duro mucho, puesto que otras personas que claramente no importaban le empezaban a observar de la misma forma que Skull hace unos momentos. Todos ellos hombres ¿¡Donde corno estaban las mujeres, juraría que estaba en una avenida llena de tiendas de ropa, como no hay mujeres por estas calles!?

Pero eso ya no le importaba al pobre cumpleañero, solo quería marchase de allí antes de tener que aplicarle la suplex a todos los que viese. Dejando atrás aquellas prendas que nunca llego a probarse y que extrañaría, se echo a correr más rápido que un correcaminos. Aquellos zombies pervertidos jamás podían atraparlo donde sabía estaría seguro ¡Un callejón sin salida! Pero claro esta que primero se percato que no hubiese ningún Varia por allí.

- **Yare yare… esto es peor que el año pasado** -Lambo se olfateo un poco- **Que mal, ahora huelo a sudor y estoy semidesnudo** -saco de su bolsillo el frasquito de perfume **-prefiero solo tener algo de dos** -y sin meditarlo, se volvió a rociar el perfume- **Mejor, aho-¡AH!-** no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando en frente suyo se encontró con Yamamoto y Gokudera, poco conocidos como Takeshi y Hayato **.-Yamamoto… Gokudera… ¿Qué hacen aquí**?-esa pregunta era valida por donde sea que la mirasen.

 **-Eh…-** se apresuro a contestar Sirenoman **\- No estábamos a punto de tener sexo gay salvaje, por si te lo preguntas** -Inmediatamente el chico percebe le golpeo en la nuca a matar, lastima que no cumplió su objetivo.

 **-¡Cállate, idiota!-** después de gritarle, Hayato se calmó y se dirigió a Lambo con la misma mirada de hastió que le dirige al genero femenino. Machista de mier…- **Feliz cumpleaños, mocoso maximus. Espero que ahora que estas entrando un más en la adultez, te des cuenta que de ahora en más mi apodo cambiara a "gran idiota" ¿Ves? Mi cariño por ti crece junto a tus cumpleaños-** pareciese que el de pelo canoso se echaría a reir en cualquier momento, pero algo lo detuvo. Un olor, una fragancia exquisita, podía imaginar como Takeshi vestido de cajetilla de cigarros le dedicaba una canción en un concierto lleno de gente.

Ustedes conocen a Gokudera, el no tiene normales ni las parafilias.

El guardián de la tormenta empezó a temblar en su lugar, su mirada estaba opaca. Lambo se comenzó a asustar y tembló en su lugar, tenía miedo, demasiado, conociendo a ese cabeza de trapeador quien sabe que sería capaz de hacer o decir. El final se acercó cuando Gokudera elevó la mirada y sus ojos brillaban así como un sonrojo tomaba lugar en su rostro **-L-Lambo** -tartamudeó con vergüenza, al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a la cara, cubriéndola. Dado que Gokudera era un hombre de unos 29 años, claramente estaba lejos de lucir "moe" o "kawai" como se esperaba **-Y-Yo, quiero confesarte que… ¡Te quiero!-** y con eso dicho, se arrojo a los brazos del menor de edad entre los tres (porque Takeshi seguía existiendo) y le dio un fuerte abrazo para luego mirarlo y abofetearle- **P-Pero no te creas mucho, i-idiota-.**

Lambo sinceramente empezaba a sospechar que a medida que mientras más grande se volvía, la gente demostraba más sus oscuras intenciones contra él.

 **-Tch, Tsundere en celo, no acapares a la ternera-.**

Lambo miro a su izquierda, aun más aterrado que antes. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba algo que no creyó ver en esta vida, ni siquiera en esa propia persona. Y eso era un Yamamoto Takeshi heavy.

No tenía idea de donde el más alto saco un cigarrillo, unos lentes de sol, y no mencionemos el cambio abrupto de ropa por unas de yakuza ¡Y desde cuando estaba cubierto de tatuajes! Un minuto de silencio por todas las pobres neuronas de Lambo que murieron al ver a Takeshi con esas pintas.

 **-Oye, nene-** Takeshi, hablando con el cigarrillo en la boca, abrazó con un solo brazo a Lambo, escupiéndole todo el humo… Esperen un momento, ¿Le dijo "nene"?- **Deja a este maricón y vente con un verdadero asiático, no con un perro mestizo-** acto seguido, escupió al suelo como si nada, ante la ofendida mirada del cumpleañero y de "Gokudera".

Lambo trato por todos los medios de librarse, pero era inútil, Takeshi y sus artes marciales extendiéndose por su sangre se lo impedían. El hombre ni siquiera sabía lo que era el karate **-¡Suéltame! ¡Tsuna!-** sí, cuando las cosas se complican, no hay nada como llamar a tu sobre protector hermano mayor.

Gokudera, por su parte, contemplaba todo esto con ojos llorosos, por su culpa, Lambo sufría, debía remediarlo, y solo había una forma de remediar todos los golpes, insultos y quizás el complejo de inferioridad de Lambo ¡Y era confesando sus sentimientos con lágrimas y música de fondo dramática!

De la nada saco un reproductor de música y le dio click.

 _Ven y sana mi dolooooooooor_

 _Tienes la cura de este amooooooooor_

 _Hago este llamado para que_

 _Tú vuelvas_

 _Tú no ves que yo estoy sufriendo,_

 _Es muy dura esta prueba_

Ups, botón equivocado, ahora cualquiera que leyese esto sabe que a Gokudera le gusta Daddy Yankee, pero eso no importaba, cambio de cinta mientras ignoraba como yakuza Takeshi quería robarle un beso sin mucho éxito a Lambo. Y cuando finalmente la atmósfera estaba lista, saco sus mejores lágrimas y miro detenidamente a Lambo.

 **-Baka… quiero decir, Lambo. Y-Yo se que n-nos hemos llevado m-muy bien estos años (idiota). P-Pero en el fo-fondo quiero que sepas (malparido) que yo… (Miserable) q-que yo… (Andate a la puta madre que te re mil parió)… ¡QUE TE QUIERO!-.** Y con eso dicho, se auto abrazo mientras seguía llorando muy dramáticamente.

Y así, la cinta de música se acabo. Los dos pelinegros estaban en completo shock. Lambo aprovecho eso para arrojar al yakuza contra el llorón y salir huyendo ante los gritos de las abuelas, "¡Ahh! Un cumpleañero enseñando las tetas masculinas" era lo que decían las mismas, pero a Lambo no le importaba, solo corría y se echaba perfume para que al menos no lo confundiesen con un vagabundo.

A lo lejos pudo divisar a Ryohei en una rutina en la cual cargaba un mínimo de diez neumáticos junto con pesas en los tobillos. El muy bastardo a diferencia suya no tenía ni una sola gota de sudor, lo envidiaba, y estaba enojado con él por no felicitarle por su cumpleaños. Viven en la misma mansión, con un demonio.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que Ryohei siempre lleva un cambió consigo por las dudas, así que de una u otra forma, sería el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos.

 **-¡Yare, alto ahí en nombre de John Cena!-** al instante, el boxeador profesional (el cual considero un tramposo por tener la fuerza de la llama, de seguro sus oponentes no la tienen) se giro para encarar al bajito. El bronceado hombre dejo de hacer todo movimiento para observar como venado a punto de ser atropellado a Lambo. Una fragancia muy deliciosa, que le recordaba a su querida mujer, inundaba sus fosas nasales. Cuando terminase de hablar con el menor, iría a por su mujer a hacer algo que se considera casi extinto en los fanfics del fandom de KHR!

Heterosexualismo.

 **-¡EXTREMO! Finalmente nos encontramos pequeños cumpleañero, lamento no tener mi ¡EXTREMO! Regalo a tiempo pero tuve ¡EXTREMAS! Misiones que cumplir para poder consentir ¡EXTREMADAMENTE! A mi bella ¡Y EXTREMA! Mujer-.** Y una sonrisa radiante como él sol (¿Entendieron? ¡Porque tiene la llama del sol!) Abarcó todo su rostro.

Lambo se quedo en silencio unos momentos, por el shock y por las neuronas que fueron gastadas en cada "Extremo" dicho **-Yare yare (daze) Ryohei, no es como si fuese un materialista, pero me preguntaba si tenías una playera o un cambio de ropa que me puedas prestar-.** Lambo uso la cara de borreguito que usaba cuando quería algo, de funcionar, funcionaba de puta madre.

 **-¡POR EXTREMO QUE SÍ! Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, chavalito-.** De la mochila que llevaba y que recién menciono, saco un cambio de ropa y se lo entrego a Lambo.

El cumpleañero, cual mujer maravilla, se vistió en un rápido torbellino para segundos después arrepentirse de su decisión. Lo que ahora llevaba puesto eran unas calzas negras ajustadas junto a una remera blanca holgada que decía "California Girl". Algo más humillante que eso no podía existir en el plano terrenal en donde se encontraba-

 **-¡Ora, ora, ora, ora, ORA, ORA, ORA! ¡Digo! ¡YARE, YARE, YARE, YARE! RYOHEI, ejem ¿Se puede saber porque llevas este meticuloso cambio de ropa?-.**

 **-Oh, es de Hana-** contesto con simpleza el adulto más mayor de todos los guardianes Vongola **-Lo tengo por las dudas-.**

Lambo comenzó a temblar, pero esta vez de rabia **-¿Por las dudas de qué?-.**

 **-Veras, a veces cuando entreno mucho me excito y me encanta pensar que Hana…-** fue detenido por el Bovino, quien lo agarro bruscamente de la remera para atraerlo y que sus narices chocasen.

 **-Ryohei, dime que este cambio de ropa esta limpio…-**

 **-¡EXTREMADAMENTE! Lo esta-.**

 **-Bien-** con eso dicho, soltó al mayor quien se encontraba algo mareado. El perfume se estaba mezclando con el aroma de las ropas de su amada esposa, creando una nueva fragancia que detenía en gran parte los movimientos y pensamientos del Sasagawa. Lambo no vio venir que el mayor cayese encima suyo completamente mareado, como si fuese un borracho, susurrando en mayor medida "Hana, Hanita, mi bella florcilla" mientras que la vaca trataba bajo cualquier riesgo no morir por falta de oxigeno a causa de todo el peso que Ryohei era sumándole a lo que ya cargaba.

Era su final, moriría en su propio cumpleaños, como aquel personaje de "Heavy Rain", aunque claramente su muerte estaba narrada de una forma menos dramática, no quitaba el hecho de que quería seguir viviendo.

Cuando sintió que Ryohei era alzado para que él pudiese respirar, se pregunto cuanto podría pagarle a su querido salvador, su nuevo héroe.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para poder abrazarlo y en cuanto vio el rostro de aquella persona, no pudo estar más contento. Aquella sonrisa y mirada filosa y calida solo pertenecía a alguien peculiar.

 **-Gracias, Fon. No se como pagártelo-** Estaba a punto de abrazar al maestro de su compañera cuando una mordaz respuesta (y una misteriosa melodía de piano) se hizo presente.

 **-¿Fon? Como te atreves a confundirme, herbívoro…-.**

Aquello solo hizo que Lambo casi se meara encima. Nuevamente el pensamiento de muerte ocupaba su mente. Pero no entendía una ligera cosa ¿Acaso Fon y Hibari se fusionaron? Porque hasta donde recordaba, que Hibari sonriese solo podría ocasionar una ruptura en el espacio tiempo y lo demás conocido. Algo andaba mal, y empezaba a sospechar que quizás era una fragancia… Sin duda alguna, la humedad cambia el humor de la gente.

 **-L-Lo siento, perdóname Hibari. No tengo perdón de cualquier deidad** -el cumpleañero se había arrodillado y todo ante el gran Hibari Kyoya, gobernante de todo lo suyo y todo lo nuestro, en especial de corazones juveniles femeninos.

Pero algo andaba mal nuevamente, ya que Hibari lanzó una ligera risilla, y solo ahí cuando Lambo levantó bien la cabeza y vio que tenía Hibari en la cabeza, supo que algo andaba terriblemente mal con el autodenominado carnívoro. Porque no todos los días, Hibari tenía una coronilla de laureles a voluntad propia en la cabeza.

 **-No tiene importancia, joven herbívoro. Todos cometemos errores, y no creo que en tu cumpleaños precisamente debas de pasarla mal. Ven, vamos a sentarnos-** y con eso dicho, se fue dando brincos hacia una banqueta para luego con una sonrisa ñoña incitar a Lambo a sentarse junto a él. Lambo obedeció, mejor no arriesgar **-Dime ¿La estas pasando chachi?-.** Lambo sintió su alma salirse ¿Desde cuando Hibari Kyoya, japonés hasta en el baño, se regía por los modismos de la Real Academia Española? Tenía miedo, mucho.- **Venga, venga, no hay porque alterarse, joven majo** -que alguien lo calle, ese no era Hibari Kyoya, ni siquiera se podía decir que era su versión OoC **-Hagamos un juramento de meñique ¿Vale? De ahora en más seremos los mejores amigos, herbívoro cumpleañero** -y así como así, le extendió el dedo meñique para que lo acepte. Lambo aceptó- **Perfecto, ahora somos los mejores amigos-.** Sacó una foto donde se podía ver a Hibird, lo meditó un momento y la rompió en dos.

Mientras, en un centro comercial para aves, a un pobre canario redondito que cargaba sus bolsas de comprar se le rompió el corazón, le dolía tanto que grito asustando a una cotorra a su lado.

Siguiendo, Hibari miraba con una sonrisa a Lambo **-Bueno, herbívoro amigo, como primer favor de amistad, te quisiera pedir que me retiraseis esta coronilla de laureles. Es bastante apretada, no pienso con claridad-.**

La miraba era tan inocente que Lambo se termino auto convenciendo de que el guardián de la nube necesitaba de su ayuda, así que con cuidado le retiro la corona, para que un minuto después, esperando un "gracias", recibiese la risa maléfica más despiadada que había escuchado en sus diecinueve años de vida recién cumplidos. Hibari Kyoya se había parado del banco para respirar como nunca antes lo había echo. Era libre de aquel asqueroso aparato que le puso el omnívoro que decía ser su lider para controlar su comportamiento, y como él no se lo podía quitar porque saldría electrocutado, nada mejor que un buen idiota al cual engañar.

Gracias por nacer, vaca.

 **-Herbívoro festivo-** Kyoya se puso enfrente de Lambo, ignorando si había algún aroma peculiar, estaba constipado por algún motivo así que no olía nada **-Gracias-** miro para ambos lados para seccionarse de que no hubiese nadie y en un milisegundo le dio el regalo a Lambo. Un abrazo. Un abrazo de Hibari Kyoya, esas muestras de afecto eran prácticamente patrimonio universal.

Ventajas de ser un huraño y estar corto de efectivo.

Lambo se quedo en shock mientras Hibari se alejaba, tenía una foto de mejor amigo que arreglar.

Se quedo así un largo rato hasta que oscureció, su querido perfume, por lo que podía ver a través del vidrio traslucido, tenía ya muy poco. Que mal que todo lo bueno terminase tan rápido, pero no importaba, se echaría una roseada ahora y lo terminaría en casa, de seguro Tsuna haría la típica fiesta sorpresa para nada sorpresa para él, no podía evitarlo.

* * *

Y antes de que saliesen los ladrones, se fue corriendo hacia su querido hogar, cual caperucita roja, sin sospechar que un lobo, o más bien un lobo y una loba, le observaban desde una certera distancia, aunque más bien observaban el frasco que el chico tenía.

 **-Kufufu ¿Has visto eso, mí querida Chrome?-.** Señalo un atractivo hombre de pelo que puedo describir como anime y piña.

 **-Si, Mukuro. Deberíamos de entregarle el obsequio ahora** -respondió con una voz dulce una joven también de pelo anime y piña, y con un parche.

 **-¿Le compraste algo?-** Mukuro se quedo viendo extrañado a la joven.

 **-¿Usted no? No me diga que pensaba volver a darle una autógrafo-** La mirada que le dedico el heterocromatico le dijo todo- **No importa, puse el nombre de ambos-.**

Mukuro abrazo a las del parche **\- Kufufu por eso eres mi colega del crimen-.** Se acomodó el cabello y volvió a divisar el frasco del chico **-Pero mi querida Chrome, creo que no entiendes lo que ese mocoso cumpleañero lleva consigo, sin duda alguna un arma mortal. Y yo amo las armas mortales, kufufufu ~ -.** Chrome desvió el ojo visible con claro cansancio- **Con esa colonia…-**

 **-Perfume-.**

 **-Con ese perfume lograre que el descarado Vongola me entregue su alma en bandeja de plata. Kufufu Muajaja Aja jajá-** El hombre se volteó para ver a su compañera- **Y tú tendrás tu merecido aumento-.**

 **-¿En serio harás esto? Puedes resultar herido, podrías caer bajo los encantos de aquella cosa que creó Verde-.** La mujer claramente estaba muy indecisa respecto a esto, además de que tenían que llegar a tiempo para la fiesta del joven, de lo contrario Tsuna castigaría a Mukuro sin postre y ella tendría que disfrutarlo sola así como traficar uno para su maestro. En resumen, sería una larga noche.

 **-No digas ridiculeces, mi querida Chrome. Kufufu ~ Soy un experto del engaño, no de ser engañado-.**

Finalmente dichas esas palabras, Mukuro procedió a ponerse su mascara de 5 centavos de las tiendas de disfraces baratas. Era un gato, miau.

Con habilidades que las acróbatas rusas envidiarían, Mukuro se desplazo como ágil serpiente mientras Chrome le miraba expectante con su solo ojo. Cabe decir que tenía un precioso acompañamiento musical, la misma música que sonaba cada vez que el zorro se encontraba merodeando cerca de Dora la exploradora, mejor musical ambiental para lo que estaba a punto de hacer no podía existir.

Cuando Lambo se giro al sentir una presencia, Mukuro se había ocultado tras un poste de luz, era lo suficientemente delgado como para que no lo notase, en cuanto siguió su camino, Mukuro seguía asechando, cada vez más cerca.

Estaba a tan solo unos metros.

Y entonces olfateo el aire que rodeaba al muchacho.

Una hermosa fragancia debía de admitir. Una fragancia que lo tele transportaba a un concierto lleno de piñas alabando a una Chrome vestida de un miembro de Kiss. Ella lo miraba y él la miraba a ella, y la chica se dedicaba a cantarle "I was made for love you babe" ante los celos de las demás piñas. Era el aroma perfecto.

Idiotizado por el mismo, cayó rendido ante las espaldas de Lambo, quien alertado, se giro bruscamente cortando toda atmósfera y Mukuro no pudo haber tenido el frasco de perfume más cerca en toda su vida.

Literalmente. Lambo uso lo último para roseárselo en los ojos creyéndolo un pervertido.

El controlador de la niebla no dudo en chillar y empezar a moverse para todos lados tratando de detener aquel doloroso dolor, a la par que su mascara se caía y su identidad era revelada ante la estupefacción de quien ahora dudo sea el verdadero protagonista de este fic.

Chrome, viendo todo el espectáculo, se apresuro a invocar mediante las ilusiones su siempre confiable botiquín de primeros auxilios, para luego salir de su escondite y mostrarse ante el aun sorprendido Bovino. La mujer pasivamente saco el ungüento para ojos con el poder de los siete infiernos infectados y empezó a colocárselo delicadamente a la piña mayor. En algún punto le dio indicaciones para que se lo siguiese colocando y se dirigió a la chica de California.

 **-Vaya, has crecido tanto… Aunque de ese discurso creo que el jefe se encargara-** al instante, con sus ilusiones volvió a invocar algo, una caja completamente colorida de tonos púrpuras y dibujos de piñas claramente hechos a mano. Se notaba el cariño puesto- **Buon Compleanno, Lambo** -y le dio un tierno beso en la frente al tiempo que tomaba a Mukuro y empezaban a ser cubiertos por una densa niebla- **Te vemos en casa** -y le guiño su único ojo visible.

Lambo se quedo en silencio unos momentos y abrió el regalo.

Un tierno pijama de calaveras y tonos grises. Bien de macho. Tendría que tirar su pijama de vaca, total estaba algo gastado. Y con una sonrisa, se volvió a su casa.

 ** _-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, LAMBO!-_**

Esa fue la felicitación masiva por parte de toda la familia. Estaban todos, incluyendo a los Shimon, Varia y hasta los Longchamp, que honor. Hasta había venido Vindice a felicitarle, aunque sospechaba que los Arcobalenos tenían algo que ver en todo eso.

Tsuna le abrazo llorando junto con Nana. Ambos no podían creer que el pequeño chico que hace tiempo tenía unos 5 años, estaba cada vez más cerca de convertirse en el badass de 25.

Como el perfume ya no era tan potente, Skull aprovecho para disculparse, no comprendiendo porque se comportó de dicha forma.

Fon le dio montones de cupones de su restaurante, con los cuales podría comer prácticamente gratis todo un mes.

Colonello y Lal le hicieron un regalo en conjunto, un nuevo set de cuernos especiales hechos especialmente en Cedef, en vista de que su otro par había desaparecido.

Viper le devolvió las fotos porno que tenía de él, aclarándole que como se vendían bien en el mercado otaku, las robaría durante la noche.

Bermuda le dirigió la palabra, diciendo que si cometía un crimen, su celda tendría unos rompecabezas durante su cumpleaños. Lambo no supo como tomar eso.

Yuni le hizo unas coronas de flores artesanales. No se las saco en toda la noche.

Bailo con todos sus familiares, en especial con Fuuta, I-Pin y Tsuna. Bebió un excelente vino que trajo Xanxus y hasta hubo una competencia.

Pero Lambo sabía que algo faltaba, aunque lo notó más o menos cuando termino la fiesta y todos se retiraban a sus respectivas habitaciones.

El fue a la suya, donde dejo de ser una chica californiana y se convirtió en un chico con un pijama demasiado genial. Fue ahí cuando notó que alguien lo embistió contra el piso de alfombra y su pijama era retirado bruscamente.

 **-Reborn…-** Lambo no sabía si nombraba al sicario, a su pareja o bien al propio diablo.

 **-Lo mejor para el final, vaca estupida-.**

Reborn, al ser el mejor asesino de todos los tiempos, desarrollo un olfato mucho más sensible que el de un sabueso, y por ende, lo que otros notaban como un ligero aroma, Reborn lo sentía mucho más fuerte, como si se estuviese ahogando. Por ello, quería tener escenas para mayores de edad toda la noche con Lambo.

Pero al momento de ambos estar en la cama y comenzar como es debido, un humo rosa cubrió a Reborn para ser reemplazado por la versión de nueve años y adorable del mismo.

Lambo se vistió rápidamente, ya conocía como era Reborn con esa forma.

 **-Yare yare ~ -** el aun cumpleañero se quedo observando al impresionado bebe que observaba todo de forma calculadora **-¿Por qué siempre cuando nos vamos a divertir?-.**

La forma bebe de Reborn no dijo nada, prefiriendo que sus acciones hablen por él. Se acercó a paso veloz contra el Bovino, lo medito unos momentos para depositar un beso en la mejilla y luego abofetearlo en ambas.

Se ve que alguien veía demasiadas novelas.

Pero Lambo no se dejo molestar, simplemente agarro a su pareja en tamaño pequeño de la mano y salieron de la habitación. De seguro a Reborn le apetecería el pastel que cocinaron los mejores reposteros de toda Italia, sin mencionar que lo tomarían con un buen capuchino.

Vaya forma de terminar con su aniversario de vida numero diecinueve.

* * *

-En el pasado-

 **-R-Reborn-** llamó tímidamente Tsuna con un Lambo de 9 años en brazos, observando desde una distancia segura como el hitman se empezaba a abrir la cabeza con el tatami. El hombre se detuvo unos segundos para observar a su en esos tiempos alumno **-¿P-Podrías parar?-.**

Reborn lo medito detenidamente, hasta que el mocoso festejado habló.

 **-Gyahahahaha ¿Qué pasa, viejo? ¿Te perdiste algo interesante? ¡Pues que pena! Gyahahahaha Lambo manda gyahahahaha-.**

Dichas aquellas palabras, el mejor hitman del mundo lo observo por unos momentos para luego volver a su rutina de abrirse el cráneo hasta que pasen los 5 minutos.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y quiero que sepan que si llegaron hasta aqui me han hecho muy feliz.**_

 _ **Se que de seguro no estuvo tan gracioso por si alguno lo esperaba así, pero si les saco una sonrisa, doy por hecha mi misión.**_

 _ **Y sin más que agregar:**_

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños, Lambo.**_


End file.
